Trapped
by Nuttyhazey
Summary: Once you're involved in love, it's good to keep it, but what if you have to turn away from it? especially when it's hard to leave it? Fight for it? or Run away from it? ...GokuxHaru


**(a/n): gah! Though there's no character death here, I made it too angst! And so long! *smacks head on the keyboard* And I think I made Gokudera and Haru so sad-ish OOC! *shots self* **

**Anyways hope you enjoy this! One of the best scenes of a certain previous Pinoy drama inspired me to do this. (For those pinoy out there, you can pm me if you wana know hehe :P ) **

**Rated T**

**Summary: Once you're involved in love, it's good to keep it, but what if you have to turn away from it? especially when it's hard to leave it? Fight for it? or Ran away from it?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

**And err wait, just to let you know, this is a few-years-later fic, so this is during the time the Millefiore was still growing, or maybe even before the Gilgio Nero family emerged with the Gesso family. (which turned to what it is now, the Millefiore) **

*******

The half Italian squeezed his eyes shut, mustering his strength to choke out the words, painful words that would ache her heart again including his too… but yet, painful words that he have to say for the sake of her safety. He would rather watch her move on without him and have a peaceful, happy life like she always had. He knew his other world would be too much for her, and he don't want to lose her innocent cheery smile and beautiful warm eyes for that –because of him. If he selfishly didn't let her go, he would keep many things about the other bloodstained side of his life in the shadows which would torture her more and he didn't want that. And that is why he is here now, standing in front her; the only option he had to do.

"Tell me why Hayato!" the brunette demanded, desperately looking at the speechless person in front of her, looking directly at his eyes in hope the answer was there, "why?!"

"…because we can't be together!" he finally choked out the answer she wanted to know, but she looked at him disbelievingly, unsatisfied at the words that slowly came into her mind

"I-is that all…?" her grip on his shoulders tightened, but weakened at his next word.

"…yes…" the simple one-syllable word that Haru gave him saying she had the same feelings like he had, slowly came out of his mouth which will soon broke them apart. His chest ached at the thought, resisting the urge to slap himself with regret for not taking it slowly as his green eyes met her shaking ones.

…but after a few minutes of awkward silence, Haru did it for him… a hot stinging sensation made its way on his cheek but he didn't move on his spot… making himself open for her, wishing for her to continue to torture him, instead he heard her surprisingly cold voice spoke up.

"First it was Tsuna, and now you…?" she said coldly between sobs before laughing bitterly, squeezing her eyes shut which she realized it was a bad move as the tears, that she failed to notice, finally cascaded down her cheeks. "Anyway I deserve this…I shouldn't have fallen for someone so easily again," she choked, "…risking that I might be shattered again…" lowering her head, her hair shadowing her eyes.

The last sentence hit him more than ever, guilt and regrets exploding in him. He wished he could say it was all a lie –tell her that it was very bad joke- or press the rewind button forget everything what he said. He desperately reached out to touch her shoulder…

…but it was too late…

"Don't touch me, Gokudera," She pushed his hand away, calling him by his surname instead of his name, ached him more than the coldness of her eyes as they met eye level. She took a few steps backwards before finally turning to leave, freezing him like cold ice on the spot. Everything went fast, and the sound of her steps finally faded…

…and all he had to do was to kick the sand beneath him, all the things that happened recently haunted him like ghosts…

And he could guarantee that it will haunt him forever…

***

**(a/n): ****Okay! That's it! Please Review! **

…

…

…

**LoL, joke! I'm not that mean you know :P**

***

"How did it go?" He whipped his head around at the dark figure before looking at the opened window. The pink-haired assassin stood up from the couch before leaning on the doorframe, earning a sigh in response from her half-brother, though it hasn't a hint of annoyance this time –annoyance for barging in his house by the window- but grief. Through her goggles were green eyes that were filled with worry and concern, he silently thank her for that. He turned away before heading to the opposite direction, preferring to stay silent and stay in his room for the rest of the day.

Even though with no words said, Bianchi knew it wasn't successful, this time it was her turn to sigh.

"Yare, yare Hayato… I shouldn't have trusted you to say it all to her by yourself," she muttered before twisting the doorknob, heading outside. Not that she would go to Haru's and fix it up; she knew it was too late…

Their flight to Italy was tomorrow…

***

**(a/n): *sinks in chair* Ahhh~~ The end~**

…

…

***dodges pans and plates***

**Okay! okay! Lol xDD I'm joking!**

**PONG!!**

***faints* **

***

"I think this is much better, ne? Haru?" Kyoko chirped, pressing her finger on the mirror of the bakeshop before tugging a few strands of her long hair over her shoulder.

"Haru…?"

"A-Ah yeah!" The shorter-haired brunette jumped out of her reverie, her best friend's worried expression made it harder for her to keep her composure. Even though the orange head was always happy and cheery, she was worried about her best friend too. Ever since Tsuna and the others went to Italy because they had a 'business' to handle there, she became more and more like Chrome, often spacing out and stuttering when answering. She wasn't energetic and talkative like before. The orange-head often asked what her problem was, but she simply told her that she was alright, giving her a smile for reassurance and confirmation, though she sure that her smiles were like a mask, hiding the sorrow and sadness behind it…

That's why she dragged her from her house to the bakeshop. Begging her to help her choose what cake was the best for her old brother's wedding in the hopes that it will cheer her up a bit. She couldn't wait till her brother's wedding, but she also couldn't till the others come; maybe she shouldn't blame Haru for being lonely after all. Their surroundings become less cheerful than it was a few years ago when Tsuna and his companions were still in Japan and she couldn't help but be lonely too, but not _that _lonely like her best friend. But nah, Kyoko shrugged at the thought, maybe Haru was closer to the group than she did, and their absence affected her more.

"You really missed them, ne?" Kyoko asked, quickly changing the atmosphere that was turning lonely and awkward, unaware the brunette was caught off guard by her sudden question.

"E-eh?" She nervously asked, unsure if the _them _was the others in general or _him… _

"Er…yeah!" She managed to say, quickly following it up, "I kinda miss Lambo's tantrums and Tsuna's constant panics though! I wonder if they still have those habits until now?" She asked, it took a lot of her energy to feign happiness in her speech, but the heaviness in her heart lightened up a bit as the both of them giggled at the past memories that were flowing in their minds.

"Mhm," Kyoko shrugged before smiling, "I'm not really sure of that, though I'm sure Onii-san and Yamamoto are still energetic though." Haru nodded agreement, every time the white head called them; he always had his "EXTREME!!"-ness accompanied with Yamamoto's jovial laugh in the background including the snorts of—

"Hayato's still grumpy though," she said before freezing at the words that just slipped from her mouth.

Kyoko nodded in agreement when she turned around, realizing that her friend suddenly stop dead in her tracks. "Haru…?" again, for the second time, worry reaching its limit, "what's wrong?"

"Ah…nothing…" The brunette lowered her head, eyes covered by her hair.

"But, you're spacing out lately…"

"No, really it's nothing…" She patted her friend's shoulders before raising her head, "I guess it became my habit lately," she said as a pang of guilt hit her, hating that she lied to her friend too much, but she shouldn't know about it after all. She didn't want her to worry too much because of her, but she knew she failed miserably from time to time and she hated it –hated that she wasn't still really over _him. _No, she was already over _him._ Yeah she was, she never loses a wink of sleep because of thinking of _him _nor she never cry because_ he_ left, and most of all, she would be strong even though _he_'s around.

…But those were all lies…and she hated to admit it, but the proof was in front of her…

…right in front of her…

…across the hall…

…when their eyes locked for a brief moment…

…she suddenly weakened, as if she was carrying the world on her shoulders, all of her strength going down the drain. She resisted the urge to run out of the hall, especially when everyone was having a great time as they watched the married couple dancing with a few who joined. She tried to feign happiness to the people in front of her, trying to bottle up the negative feelings inside, plus averting her eyes from _him,_ unaware she was gripping the table cloth with her shaking hands…

…unaware that _he _was stealing glances at her…

The half-Italian mentally cursed at his mistake of choosing the wrong table he had reserved and now he tried his best to not lay his eyes upon her –instead look at the oh-so interesting floor beneath him- but he failed miserably. She was just a few meters away from him; just a few meters away for him to grab her by the shoulder and tell all what he said was all a lie, to tell her how much he loved her…

…But will she accept him again…?

He received an answer as the said person moved out of her seat, dashing to the bathroom…all he could do was sit there, trying to be unaware that she left the hall…

----

She let out a high-pitched sob in defeat, as the tears were finally released from its source, immediately turning the tap open to wash them away before sinking herself to the floor, leaning at wall for support, her arms on her knees, covering her face and eyes from the artificial light above. Wishing that someone wouldn't come in and find out her state, as she sat hopelessly on the floor…

"…Haru?"

But argh, fate was so unfair to her…

"It's about Hayato, isn't?"

Okay… now what did she do that made fate so angry to her?

She didn't move from her spot nor look up at the pink-head to answer her, earning a sigh from said woman.

"Even though Hayato is a genius, things he said were never clear…" she continued, her footsteps loud and clear.

She didn't move…

"Maybe that's the reason why you feel so miserable now, hm?"

Though confused, she didn't move a muscle…

"…Or maybe I can say…the both of you…?"

Okay, this time she did, lifting her eyes at the woman who was crouching beside her with confusion in her brown eyes. She didn't mind to wipe the tears that were flowing against her will, for she knew Bianchi understood. Only a few knew about her and Gokudera, and Bianchi was one of them.

"There was a certain _familigia_ that was seen as a big threat to the Vongola sooner or later by the Vongola elders in Italy," the pink-haired assassin paused, before continuing, "afraid that you might be involved, Hayato had no choice to make _that _decision."

Haru widened her eyes in shock as the words slowly flowed into her mind. All this time…she never knew that he did for her sake? For her safety? Never mind if she would mad at him? Never mind if it would hurt him so much?

The brunette was about to stand to leave the restroom when Bianchi grabbed her by the hand.

"For sure he's not in the main hall right now," she said, understanding all of her body movements which made the brunette stay there in awe, "he might be in the hall which had the staircase that will lead to the upper story of the hotel –just left from here," she was about start her journey to there when—

"Haru"

"Eh?" she turned her head when she clumsily caught the bouquet, looking at the pink-haired, confusion written all over her face.

"Make sure you bring it," she replied, "you might need it." The brunette raised her eyebrow, before leaving completely; making a mental note to ask her later about her weird actions, what's important now is Hayato…

---

The half-Italian let out a snort as he stepped in the hall, clearly in a bad mood for some kind of 'egg hunting.' He thought that after he accidently caught the garter –or should say, been thrown at- by that stupid Turf top, he would escape from following the troublesome traditions of these annoying weddings since the bouquet was missing –or so he thought. Taking him by surprise, the white head and his wife pushed him to find the woman they gave the bouquet to and of course he just glared at them, a simple gesture telling he won't do such a thing…

But if it wasn't for his beloved Jyuudaime, He's not here right now. Even though he tried to focus on the fact that it was simple 'task' his boss is giving him, his mood worsened at every second. He had enough already from Haru…but looks like it wasn't enough…

Okay…maybe the devil wasn't satisfied watching him doing the troublesome game of 'egg hunting' either…

Oh how Gokudera wished to bang his head on the wall, but not now, not when _she_'s there…

…right there at the opposite side of the hall.

His heart was thumping fast and his mind was racing, looking for possibilities how to react upon seeing her. Unfortunately there weren't any people in the hall; it's just him and her.

…but he could see that he had a chance to make things clearer about the incident a few years ago…

…but what if she already moved on? What if it was really too late..?

The atmosphere between them became more and more awkward and if both of them didn't move from their spot, it will become worse. He shifted uncomfortably before walking bravely –to her direction. Leaving it all to his luck and leaving it to the person above at what will happen next. Surprisingly, she moved too, opposite to where he was heading –to him. Gokudera was sure that he might collapse and die from heart attack as his heartbeat moved faster than the speed of his walking.

But he didn't know that the person in front of him had the same thought too…

The auburn head cursed silently. After all the courage that was building up in her during her walk in the corridors, it suddenly blew away, leaving her to take shaky, reluctant steps heading to him. Two emotions were fighting inside her, telling her to simply pass him and find a chance to talk to him later while the other, was telling her that it was her only chance to tell him.

…the voice of fear came from her mind…

And the voice of love came from her heart…

…but fear was winning over the latter, fear of getting rejected….

Their shoulders barely brushed against each other as they simply crossed directions. Both felt relieved, but they couldn't ignore the disappointment that was dwelling inside.

…fear told them to go on and simply leave…

…but he didn't want to lose her -even if he would look stupid in front of her, even if he had to turn away from his work as a guardian, even if he had to choose her over his beloved work to protect his beloved Juudaime…

And luckily, she didn't want to lose him either -even if she would look like an idiot for chasing another man and knew that she would be rejected in the end just like before, even if she have to take the risk of getting crumbled again…

Both desperately wanting to claim each other's hearts again...

Both desperately turning around fully and closing the distance between them…

Desperately grabbing him in a tight embrace…

Desperately slipping his arms around her waist and back…

…. And desperately capturing each other's lips…savoring every nostalgic details, both surprised at each other's actions, but that didn't stop their long and dizzying but yet sweet, brain-melting, heart-thumping kiss.

They just stand there, blinded with their emotions. Cutting off any connection to the outside world, ignoring the irony of how two loud people who looked each other as their worst mortal enemy ended up being together.

Their lips soon parted, cutting off the sweet moment they just shared, breathing heavily as if they ran a marathon. Both smiling brightly as they met eye level until—

WHACK!

"OW!" the impact of the hit took him by surprise, he was expecting a slap of rejection from her and not a whack, but this time the hit wasn't too hard but playful. He didn't know how to react, but sending a glare to the woman in front of him came out by instinct. He was taken again by surprise as the brunette grabbed into a death hug.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth!" she wailed, the silver-head was first puzzled, but being a genius, he quickly recovered from his confusion, sighing before answering.

"Because in that way you would be sa—"

"Idiot!" she grabbed him by the collar, "I don't care if I have to put my life in danger! Being with you is the only safe place I can run to!" this time she glared at him, making the sliver-head speechless.

"Haru…" was all he muttered, he was about to say something, but it was muffled as the brunette grabbed him into another lip lock, once again cutting off their senses to their surroundings.

And when it comes to surroundings…it includes Lambo's muffled wails and cries…

"Gwah! Lambo-san can't see anything! Lambo-san wants to see, Lambo-san wants to see, Lambo want to—mrphf," a hand was gently placed on the kid's mouth as he struggled free.

"Ahaha, you not allowed to see those things yet kiddo," the rain guardian said quietly as possible, grinning at the afro kid even if his other hand was covering his eyes, "besides you'll get another big white cake just like you see in the hall if you keep quiet." The cow kid suddenly stopped moving, removing the hand that was covering his mouth in success before looking at the baseball fanatic with sparkling eyes.

"Lambo-san's gona get another cake?" he squeaked, failing to copy his holder's whispery voice.

Yamamoto beamed in victory before nodding, "yeah, so you have to take care of that suit you're wearing so you can wear it for another wedding we're gona attend to soon, okay?" Lambo was about to jump in excitement, about to blow their cover when the raven-haired grabbed him in time.

"Haha! See! I told you! Fate really made the garter to be thrown to Gokudera!" the turf top grinned happily, cuddling his wife who was giving a 'hi-5!' at Bianchi while Tsuna, in the other hand, sweat-dropped.

"You purposely threw the garter at Gokudera-kun," the brunette double sweat-dropped, while the white-head's wife giggled at her husband's rants, clearly in love at her husband's behavior.

*******

**For real! The end~! But argh, it was all written in a rush lol, it was some sort of to 'prevention' to stop my head from exploding from a lot of h/ws I was getting, haha xD Please review what you think :P**

**~nutty...NUTTY...NUTTY!!!!**


End file.
